


One Last Prayer

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Castiel prays to his father one last time
Relationships: Castiel & God | Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	One Last Prayer

_ Father...Chuck. Are you listening? _

_ I think you are, although now I doubt that you have heard most of the thousands and thousands of prayers that came before. My biggest fear at the time was that all my prayers were not reaching you. _

_ But they were, weren't they? _

_ They reached you and you didn't bother listening to them, or if you did it was just to check how your plan was going. _

_ Even with your constant silence, I tried to see signs of your will in the world, and when I didn't find them, I searched inside myself for the answers. _

_ During the apocalypse I asked myself many times why did you give me all those feelings, that love that brought so many doubts. It is somewhat liberating to know that you didn’t give me anything, all of that came from me. From me and from him and everything that came after I laid my hands on him and brought him back to life. And all the changes those feelings brought, in the plans and in myself. _

_ I like that I changed, this was not always the case, but now it is. If I had been the son you wanted I would have spent the rest of my life with my eyes closed. I would have spent my long existence without understanding anything, not only about the world, about love and about choices. But especially about myself. _

_ I don't care that you don't like me, I like me. And I think I have people in my life who feel the same way. _

_ I’m glad my choices created this imperfect world we live in. _

_ I’m glad I ruined your plans. _

_ I'm glad I'm not the son you wanted me to be. _

_ Goodbye Father. I am at peace, and I will not pray anymore. _


End file.
